1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and particularly to an ink jet-type recording head that ejects ink as the liquid and an ink jet-type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an ink jet-type recording head which is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head that ejects a droplet, there is a recording head which includes a nozzle and a flow path such as a pressure generating chamber communicating with the nozzle, and in which a pressure generator causes pressure in ink in the pressure generating chamber to be changed such that an ink droplet is discharged from the nozzle.
According to the ink jet-type recording head, there has been proposed a recording head in which a so-called compliance section that is formed by a flexible film demarcating a part of a manifold, with which a plurality of pressure generating chambers communicate, and that absorbs pressure fluctuation of a liquid in the manifold by deforming the film (for example, see JP-A-2006-95725).
However, a problem arises in that the film is likely to be deflected during manufacture such as a process in which the films used to form the compliance section adhere, the deflected film is to likely to adhere to another member (cap member) that demarcates a space between the compliance section and the film due to condensation or the like, and the compliance section does not appropriately function.
Particularly, since the film is joined using an adhesive, another problem arises in that adhesive power of the adhesive is likely to be restored due to high-temperature and high-humidity surroundings and the film is likely to adhere to the other member (cap member) with the adhesive.
Further, such problems arise not only in the ink jet-type recording head but also similarly in a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid except for the ink.